Le droit à l'erreur
by Kuroro Lapieuvredudesert
Summary: Est ce que ses regrets peuvent suffire effacer le mal des mots qu'il a pu dire et lui redonner des couleurs? Est ce que son amour peut suffire, et qu'un jour on pourra lui offrir le droit à l'erreur? Slash séverus Oc Alexandre Chapitre 5 en ligne.
1. Dans la cour

Titre : Le droit à l'erreur ( Amel Bent)

Auteur: Kuroro la pieuvre du désert alias Kurapika

Disclamers: Rien ne m'appartient tout ou presque est à J. k. Rowling, je ne possède que les personnages que j'ai inventé, comme Thomas Salinger, Alexandre Salinger, Adam McCléod, Paul Freeman, François Dulac, Sébastien Dwan.

Remerciement: A vert émeraude pour m'avoir prêté Magic Man, à Mephy pour Dead Killer et à Mayve Holderson pour la ville de Siam City.

Sources d'inspiration: Charmed, Miracles, Indiana Jones etc.. et bien sur la prétention de rien ainsi que rien ne me changera.

Contexte: 20 ans avant la prétention de rien, 3 ans avant la naissance de Harry Potter. Cette fic raconte essentiellement le passé de Séverus comment il devient mangemort et sa rencontre avec les frères Salinger, elle raconte aussi comment les mangemorts se crée, et le passé de James Potter.

Tout débute quand Séverus à dix set ans et qu'il passe ses aspics. Le reste vous le découvrez en lisant.

Cette fic ne tient pas compte des évènements du tome 6.

Avertissement: Cette fic sera un slash, un yaoi plus précisément, et racontera un histoire entre deux hommes, couple principale Séverus/Alexandre mais ce ne sera pas le seul, âme sensible merci de ne pas continuer à lire.

Fic sponsorisé par les yaourts Bia, et les préservatifs Dybex.

**Chapitre 1 : Dans la cour ( Depalmas)**

_Le brouillard venait de se lever et ne tarderait pas à recouvrir la ville de Sian City. Bientôt un dôme de nuage recouvrirait la petite métropole, et la couperait, par ce fait, du reste du monde. _

_L'obscurité et les ténèbres régnaient à présent en maître, pourtant la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Il en était ainsi tous les soirs et ce fut sans doute à cause de ce phénomène que la ville de Siam City avait une très mauvaise réputation, elle était connue et reconnue de tous pour être un lieu où se côtoyait le désordre et l'insécurité. _

_Cette réputation était loin d'être surfaite, et les habitants de la ville vivaient chaque jour dans la peur, ne sortant que très peu de chez eux, et encore moins la nuit y compris le soir._

_Que pouvait-il se passer la nuit pour que personne, même les plus courageux, n'osait sortir de leur apparentement? Quiconque aurait lu les journaux, ou regarder la télévision n'aurait aucun mal à répondre à cette question. C'est à cause du méchant Dead Killer. Ce dernier aimait le sang et la violence, et le montrait à tous ceux qui avaient osé défier son autorité ou qui était dehors pendant les heures interdites, qui sont le soir et surtout la nuit. Ce démon avait déjà plusieurs meurtres à son actif, mais personne ne pouvait dire pourquoi, ni qu'il était vraiment, et à vrai dire personne n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le savoir et encore moins à lui tenir tête._

_En ces temps sombre le monde avait besoin d'un héros, le peuple demandait un sauveur doté de supers pouvoirs, et qui pourrait combattre et d'anéantir le mal partout où il se cache. Mais un tel individu existait-il vraiment ?_

_Pour les habitants de Siam city la réponse à cette question ne pouvait n'être que non, sinon il serait déjà intervenu, il aurait déjà mis fin à ce massacre sans fin. Plus personne n'espérait, alors tout espoir était perdu?_

_Une jeune fille marchait d'un pas rapide, pas assez à son goût, elle essayait vainement de sauvegarder sa vie, en effet elle était suivie et si elle n'arrivait pas à semer son poursuivant, elle pourrait dire adieu autant qu'a la vie qu' à son argent. On n'étendait que le tac-tac de ses chaussures sur le trottoir et sa respiration rapide, on aurait même pu entendre son cœur, tellement il battait vite. _

_Rien ne servait de courir et bientôt la jeune fille ne pourrait plus rien faire, car son bourreau venait de la rattraper. Dans un ultime geste de désespoir, elle se mit à crier, mais ces cris aussi fort soit-il ne lui servirait à rien. _

_- « Au secours, aidez-moi. Je vous en supplie aidez-moi, s'écria la jeune victime »_

_En effet son agresseur n'était autre que Dead Killer lui-même. Les cris de la jeune fille raisonnèrent sur les murs des bâtiments aux alentours et ne furent entendu que par ces derniers, se répandait dans un écho qui rendit l'atmosphère encore plus sombre. _

_- « Crie autant que tu veux, lui répondit Dead Killer, ici personne ne peut d'entendre hurler. »_

_- « Moi j'ai tout entendu, et je vais même faire mieux que d'écouter, je vais répondre à cet appel de détresse, s'écria une tierce personne. »_

_Dead Killer était non seulement étonné que quelqu'un ait entendu, mais encore plus d'entendre que ce quelqu'un voulait prendre la défense de sa victime, c'était bien la première fois dans sa carrière de serial killer que cela lui arrivait. Alors il se retourna, il devait absolument voir ce pseudo héros qui voulait secourir la veuve et l'orphelin, bien que dans ce cas là, il s'agissait qu'une jeune fille pas encore mariée. _

_Se tenait tout en haut d'un immeuble, un homme, mais de toute évidence il n'avait pas peur du ridicule, puisqu'il était tout de rouge vêtu, enfin presque il avait aussi de grandes bottes jaunes, des gants jaunes et un masque jaune. Mais en plus des couleurs, les vêtements lui collait à la peau, comme le feraient un justaucorps, et il avait sur le torse deux grands M. Bref si le ridicule tuait, il serait déjà mort depuis fort longtemps. _

_- « T'es qui toi? S'exclama Dead Killer, tout en cachant bien mal son fou rire. »_

_Et il est vrai qu'il était difficile de ne pas rire, tant que la situation était comique. L'inconnu en rouge se vexa, il était tout de même un héros, et on ne se moque pas de cette façon d'un héros, cela ne se fait pas. _

_- « Magic Man et je suis le défenseur des faibles et des opprimés et je suis ici pour te punir toi le méchant Dead killer pour tout le mal que tu as fait, et je te conduirais là où tu ne pourras plus jamais nuire à personne: en prison. »_

_Sur ce Magic Man s'élança fièrement dans le ciel et atterrit sur le sol avec souplesse et élégance. _

_Dead Killer en n'avait pas demandé autant, il voulait juste savoir le nom de l'énergumène qui l'avait dérangé dans son travail. _

_- « C'est très intéressant ce que tu me dis, s'exclama Dead Killer, mais avec quoi tu comptes t'y prendre, tu n'as même pas de baguette magique avec toi. »_

_Dead Killer laissa temporairement sa première victime pour se consacrer à ce héros de pacotille, il le visa de sa baguette, lui montrant par l'occasion que lui était armé et qu'il comptait bien se servir de son arme contre lui. _

_Nullement impressionné par son adversaire, Magic Man lança un sort, car lui n'avait nullement besoin d'une baguette pour se servir de sa magie. Dead Killer n'eu ni le temps ni la possibilité de réagir, et il se trouva non seulement désarmé, mais sous l'emprise du terrible sortilège du saucisson. _

_Tout fier de sa victoire Magic Man se bomba le torse et ne vit pas que le méchant allait contre attaquer._

_- « Magic Man, s'écria la jeune fille en détresse, attention derrière vous… »_

_La suite au prochain numéro._

Séverus était vraiment en colère, comment pouvaient-ils faire finir l'histoire de cette façon? Avec rage il rangeât son comics dans son sac, dire qu'il devrait attendre un mois entier pour avoir la suite. Il regardât sa montre, il avait encore un peu de temps avant que ne commence la prochaine épreuve des aspics, potion. Il en soupira espérant que cette fois-ci ne serait pas la même chose qu'en défense contre les forces du mal, où il avait raté d'une façon magistrale son patronus.

Alors pour se calmer un peu et surtout pour éviter d'entendre les autres se vanter de leur réussite à cette épreuve, que le Serpentard c'était mis à l'écart, et avait lu son comics préféré, les aventures de Magic Man, _« le sorcier qui n'utilise pas de baguette pour combattre les méchants »_

Mais il ne fut pas seul longtemps, un de ses nombreux petits camarades, Sirius venait dans sa direction et lui prit son livre des mains.

- « Qu'est ce que tu lisais ? demanda ce dernier. De toute évidence ce n'est pas un livre de cours, tu devrais plutôt réviser plutôt que de lire ce genre de chose. »

- « Ce genre de chose, s'indigna Séverus. Comment peux-tu dire ça de Magic Man. »

- « Magic Man c'est bien ce clown rouge qui se veut le défenseur de la liberté ? »

- « Je t'interdis de dire du mal de Magic Man, c'est un héros. »

- « Mon pauvre Rogue, tu me fais pitié. Magic Man est rien d'autre un abruti qui prétend que l'on peut lancer des sorts sans avoir recourt à une baguette: C'est complément débile. »

- « Cette bande dessinée est tout sauf débile! Tu le serais si tu l'avais lu. »

- « Mais détrompes toi je l'ai fait, quand j'avais dix ans. »

- « Et je tiens à te dire que l'on peut très bien lancer des sorts sans baguette, mais peu de personne le peuvent, il faut être très puissant pour ça. »

- « Alors que toi, même avec une baguette tu n'es pas capable de le faire. Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu as de si mauvaise notes en classe. Tu lis plus tes bd que tes livres de classe. »

- « De mauvaises notes ? Je ne suis pas mauvais en classe, et je suis même le premier en potion ! »

- « Mais si tu as de si bonnes notes en potion, c'est parce que tu es le chouchou du professeur Dulac, c'est tout ! »

- « C'est faux et tu le sais, François ne fait pas ce genre de choses, s'il me donne de bonnes notes, c'est parce que je les mérite! »

- « François? Tu appelles le professeur de potion par son prénom et tu me dis que tu n'es pas son favori? »

- « Tout à fait, François est un ami, et le seul que j'ai. »

- « On ne se demande pas pourquoi. Et ce n'est qu'un ami? »

- « Pardon? Comment ça qu'un ami? »

- « Voyons ne fait pas l'innocent, tout le monde sait que le professeur Dulac à une préférence pour les hommes, il n'a d'ailleurs jamais cherché à le cacher. Si ça se trouve toi aussi. »

Que Sirius se moque ouvertement de Magic Man avait été déjà dur à accepter, mais qu'il attaque François sur sa sexualité, ça Séverus ne pouvait pas le supporter.

- « Ça te pose un problème ? »

- « Cela ne m'en poserait pas, si tu ne profitais pas de ça pour avoir de bonnes notes. »

- « Si j'ai de bonnes notes, c'est grâce à mes compétences et rien d'autre. »

La goutte d'eau venait de faire déborder le vase, et Séverus était vraiment en colère contre le Gryffondor, mais il n'était pas vraiment de taille à se battre contre lui, et il l'allait l'apprendre à ses dépends. En effet Sirius n'avait pas mit longtemps pour prendre l'avantage sur son camarade de classe et le pauvre Serpentard était une fois de plus suspendue dans les airs, la tête en bas, sa robe de sorcier retournée donnant une vue imprenable sur son sous-vêtement gris.

- « Fais moi descendre Black et tout de suite, s'écria Séverus. »

Les cris de Rogue ne faisaient qu'accroître les sentiments de supériorité de Sirius vis à vis de son ennemi, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui obéir.

- « Tu n'as qu'à appeler ton héros, on se sait jamais, il pourrait venir à ton secours, qui sait ? »

Là le Gryffondor se moquait encore plus ouvertement de la passion du Serpentard pour Magic Man.

Mais les choses prirent soudain une tournure très inattendue. D'une part Séverus se trouva sur le sol sans que Sirius n'ait fait quelque chose dans ce sens, mais ce dernier se retrouvait dans une position assez gênante, puisqu'il il était plié en deux et avait à présent sa tête très proche de ses fesses.

Rogue vit un homme se rapprocher de Black, il était grand, très mince, blond et ses yeux étaient étranges et n'avaient pas la même couleur, le gauche était marron foncé tandis que le droit était vert clair. Cela lui donnait un air mystérieux et presque dangereux. Séverus sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il était sous le charme de cet inconnu qui était à ses yeux tout simplement beau, même un peu trop. Mais ce qui était le plus fascinant c'est que le jeune homme n'avait pas de baguette dans les mains et qu'il avait réussit à libérer d'un sort tout en lançant un autre. Ce devait être un sorcier très puissant pour arriver à réaliser un tel exploit. Le Serpentard quant à lui était doté d'un physique d'une banalité affligeant et ses cheveux crasseux ainsi que son nez un peu pointu n'attiraient pas les hommes. Il espérait cependant que son sauveur le remarque, le regarde tout de moins, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le blond ignorât Séverus et s'était approché de Sirius, il se penchât afin de mieux lui parlait.

- « Quelque chose me dit que vous mourez d'envie de montrer à vos autres camardes de classe à quel point vous êtes souples, dit-il en rigolant. »

Le Gryffondor ne partageait pas le même humour que l'inconnu.

- « Remettez-moi droit Mr. »

- « Non je ne veux pas. Tu vois, il faut dire les mots magiques, s'il vous plait Managua. Mais c'est toi qui vois, sauf si tu préfères peut être passé le reste de ta vie à dire _« bonjour » _à tes fesses, ne les dis pas.»

La fierté de Sirius en prit pour beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans cette position.

- « S'il vous plait Managua s'écria t'il. »

- « Voilà qui est mieux, mais pas tout de suite, promène toi un peu comme ça, et dans une ou deux heures tu auras retrouvé une position un peu plus normale. »

Malgré lui, Black sentit ses jambes se mouvoir d'elles même et bientôt des rires d'autres étudiants se firent entendre, apparemment tout Poudlard le vit dans cet état. Le jeune animagus n'oublierait jamais cette mésaventure.

Le Serpentard était de plus en plus sous le charme de ce Managua, il en était tombé amoureux, et il aurait aimé que ce sentiment ne reste pas en sens unique et que le blond l'aime lui aussi. Mais ses espoirs si minime soient-ils fondirent comme neige au soleil, quand ce dernier se retourna et regardât Séverus de travers, il devait le comparait avec un sous humain ou un insecte.

- « Merci Mr dit Rogue. »

Il n'eu aucune réponse en retour.

- « Ah! Vous êtes là Alexandre, s'exclama une nouvelle voix. »

Il s'agissait de l'illustre Dumbledore.

- « Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, mais puisque vous êtes là, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, nous serions mieux pour parler, continua t'il. Ah! Mr Rogue que faites-vous encore ici ? Reprit le vieil homme en s'adressant à son élève, dépêchez-vous de vous rendre dans votre salle cours, vous avez un examen à passer. »

Séverus s'en alla, oui il ne devait pas être en retard. Alors comme ça il s'appelle Alexandre, c'est un très joli nom. Dommage que son caractère n'ait pas beaucoup de rapport avec sa beauté.

* * *

C'est en silence qu'Alexandre suivit Albus jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, ce dernier proposa à son invité de s'asseoir.

- « Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je n'ai qu'une question à vous poser. »

- « Fort bien, dans ce cas je vous écoute, répondit le directeur qui restât lui aussi debout. »

- « Où est Thomas? »

- « Quelque part. »

- « Soyez, s'il vous plait, un peu plus précis! »

- « Quelque part en sécurité. »

- « En sécurité ? Vraiment, mais par rapport à qui dites-moi, de notre fou de cousin Jedusor ou de moi ? »

- « De votre cousin bien sur ! »

- « Alors si je ne suis pas une menace pour lui, pourquoi ne pas me dire où il est ? Serais ce à cause de cette rumeur qui prétend que je veux le tuer ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais cru en cette rumeur. »

- « Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Il a disparu le jour où cette rumeur à commençait à se propager. »

- « Alexandre, s'écria le directeur. Je peux vous assurer que son départ si précipité n'a rien avoir avec ça. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre cousin Tom l'a menacé de mort. »

- « Raison de plus pour me dire où il est. »

- « Voyez vous je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne suis pas son gardien des secrets. »

- « Et qui est son gardien des secrets? »

- « Quelqu'un et inutile de me demander qui, puisque je ne le sais pas. »

- « Vous savez qui c'est, mais vous refusez de me le dire, cria Alexandre. Je vous préviens si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon frère, vous le paierez très cher. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Mais Alexandre n'attendit pas de réponse de la part du vieil homme, il était déjà ressortit du bureau en claquant la porte, il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Dumbledore regardât son invité s'en aller. Il ne fit rien pour le retenir, toute fois il prit ses menaces aux sérieux, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, il n'avait pas à le faire Thomas était à l'abri puisque son gardien des secrets était le meilleur auror, un certain Paul Freeman. Et que personne à part lui-même connaissait les liens qui unissaient Paul et Thomas. A ce moment Albus ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le savait lui aussi.

* * *

Tom Elvis Jedusor avait de l'ambition et c'est peu de le dire, il voulait dominer le monde et le débarrasser de tout ce qui n'avait pas lieux d'être comme les moldus et les sang de bourbe. Mais personne ne le prit vraiment au sérieux, et il était pris pour un petit fauteur de trouble tout au plus. Par conséquences, ni l'Organisation Mondiale de la Sorcellerie, ni le ministre de la magie ne réagirent, un auror peu expérimenté fut toute fois envoyé. Mais ce dernier ne fit aucun rapport et l'affaire fut classé sans suite, et le dossier rangé dans un placard, où depuis il prenait la poussière. Bien sur personne ne se demanda pourquoi l'auror n'avait pas fait de rapport, ni ce qu'il était devenu, car depuis il n'était plus jamais retourné sur son lieu de travail, et n'avait donné aucune nouvelle.

L'auror en question s'appeler Paul Freeman, c'était un brun de taille moyenne et avait les yeux marron, et s'il n'avait pas rendu de rapport, c'est parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. En effet il était tombé dans un piège que lui avait tendu le bras droit de Jedusor, et il avait été fait prisonnier. Il fut mis dans une cellule et y resta pendant deux jours de suite, mais il n'eu de la part de ses geôliers ni eau, ni nourriture. Ce bref séjour enfermé l'affaiblit aussi bien sur le plan moral que physique.

C'est à ce moment que le maître des lieux vint lui rendre une visite de courtoisie histoire de discuter un peu. Tom était accompagné de son principal disciple, Adam McCléod, c'était un très beau jeune homme, des yeux verts en amande, des cheveux blond et un visage fin. Bien sur ce n'était pas la beauté d'Adam qui avait intéressé Jedusor, mais c'était un fondateur qui avait une soif de pouvoir et aussi parce qu'il ne supportait plus que dans son travail certains sang de bourbe le commande. Bref il était très utile et pouvait espionner ses collègues de travail et tout rapporter à son maître.

- « Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda Tom à son prisonnier. »

- « Non, répondit Paul la peur au ventre. »

- « Alors je vais avoir la bonté de te le dire, tu es ici, parce que tu vas mettre utile, tu vas me dire où se cache mon cousin. »

- « Désolé je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler. »

- « Tu vois parfaitement de qui je parle, de Thomas Salinger. »

- « Je ne connais aucun Thomas. »

- « Bien sur que tu le connais. Tu n'as pas été trop peiné qu'il te laisse? Qu'il préfère cette Mélinda à toi ? Si elle venait à mourir, peut être pourras-tu le récupérer? N'est ce pas ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi? »

- « Jamais je ne le trahirais, jamais vous m'entendez, et mon secret je l'emporte avec moi dans la tombe. »

- « Tu vas tout me dire au contraire, s'écria Tom. Imperio »

Paul avait été entraînait à subir ce sortilège, mais son état ne lui permit pas de résister, et il finit par tout dire à Jedusor. Une fois qu'il eu finit son discours, Tom le libéra, lui attrapa le bras gauche et y grava la marque des ténèbres. Celle qui sera reconnu comme celle des mangemorts dans le futur.

- « Bienvenue au club, dit le futur seigneur des ténèbres. A présent tu n'es plus un auror, mais un mangemort qui va me servir fidèlement. Quant à ce Tom Jedusor, il n'existe plus, tu m'appelleras Voldemort à présent. »

Le sort du monde était jeté, Voldemort venait de créer sa secte qui allait semer terreur et souffrance, et ses compagnons porteraient tous la même marque sur le bras gauche et seraient les mangemorts…… Mais que fait l'O.M.S.

A suivre, chapitre 2 , si et seul' ment seul. A ne pas manquer.

See you

Klpdd et ses 4 neurones : Seme, Uke, fou et vert.


	2. Si et seul'ment seul

Vraiment désolée pour le retard, merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire mes fics.

Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous souhaitent de passer un bon moment.

**Chapitre 2 : Si et seul' ment seul ( Obispo)**

Sébastien Dwan était l'un des deux dirigeants de l'O.M.S, il s'était battu et grâce à son travail, il avait non seulement réussi à atteindre le sommet en devenant le dirigeant de cette illustre institution, mais en plus il venait de recevoir, la plus haute distinction dans le monde de la sorcellerie et de la magie: l'ordre de Merlin première classe. Bref cet homme avait tout pour être heureux, il était aussi bien adulé que jalousé par ses collègues et ses amis. Cependant une ombre vint perturber ce bonheur un peu trop parfait, en effet un des ses grattes papiers venait de lui laisser un rapport sur son bureau.

Dans cet exposé, il était question d'un petit groupe d'individu mal intentionné, se faisant appeler les mangemorts et dont les activités étaient de tuer les moldus, les sang-de-bourbe, et tous ceux qui ne partageaient pas leurs idées, qui étaient que seuls les sorciers de sang-pur avaient non seulement le droit d'apprendre la magie, mais aussi de faire plier le reste de l'humanité. Tout ceci dans le seul et unique but de permettre leur seigneur et maître Voldemort de devenir le seigneur des ténèbres et de régner en dictateur, voir en despote sanguinaire de préférence.

Le dossier était remarquablement bien écrit et construit, peut être un peu trop, mais il y manquait quelque chose. En effet, tout ceci était purement théorique, de la stipulation tout au plus, mais aucune preuve concrète n'avait ajouté à ce récit. Certes il y avait des témoignages de sorcier comme de moldu, mais rien ne prouvait que tous ces personnes avaient dit la vérité. Comment les croire alors que leurs récits avait pu être acheté par le subordonné qui avait réalisé ce travail. Un vieux proverbe sorcier dit bien que tout ce qu'il parle peut s'acheter, et un témoin ça parle, enfin en principe. Il y avait des articles de journaux relevants des faits divers. Mais il n'y avait rien de très solide, aucuns éléments nouveaux qui permettraient de faire ouvrir une enquête.

L'auteur de cette mascarade devait être sacrement culotté pour avoir osé faire perdre tout ce temps à son supérieur, puisque rien ne justifié que l'on s'intéresse à ce Voldemort et à ses amis les mangemorts, ils ne provoqueraient des ennuis que sur le papier et ne le feront jamais dans la vraie vie. Bref ils étaient tout sauf une réel menace, et la paix dans le monde n'était absolument pas en péril.

Cependant il y avait deux choses que Mr Dwan avait en horreur : Être pris pour un imbécile et consacrer du temps à des choses futiles, surtout que cette histoire risquerait de le ridiculiser et sa crédibilité ainsi que son statue pourrait être revu à la baise, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, n'oublions pas qu'il venait de recevoir l'ordre de Merlin première classe. Malheureusement avec ce procès verbal, il avait eu droit a tout ce qui l'exaspérait les plus. En aucun cas celui qui avait osé se moquer de son patron devait rester impuni, il devait retourner dans le seul et unique chemin et non s'en écarter de cette façon si insolente, et redevenir un gentil petit gratte papier. Ce dernier fut donc convoqué à se rendre dans le bureau de la direction, et justement il était en train de frapper à la porte au moment même où Sébastien venait de sortir le dossier d'un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau.

- « Entrez!! » Cria le fondateur d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Nullement impressionné par les cris de son supérieur, l'employé entra dans le bureau un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'agissait d'un bel homme, mince, assez grand, blond dont les yeux étaient verront.

- « Je vous attendais Mr Salinger, reprit Mr Dwan, au moins vous êtes ponctuel vous. Veuillez vous asseoir, je vous prie. »

Bien que Sébastien avait utilisé une formule de politesse, en disant le " je vous prie" de rigueur, le ton qu'il avait employé ne l'était pas.

Alexandre fit pourtant comme si son supérieur l'avait été, il ne montra aucun signe de peur ou d'inquiétude, il s'assit en silence tout en gardant le sourire. Sa façon de se comporter dans cette situation pouvait être prise pour de la provocation, et peu de ses collègues n'auraient eu ce courage et en aucun cas ils n'auraient fait la même chose.

- « Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre Mr, répondit il du tac au tac. En quoi puis je vous être utile? »

- « Je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour que vous me rendiez un service!! Mais pour ceci, cria Sébastien tout en montrant une chemise. »

- « Je vois que vous avez pris la peine de lire mon rapport, répondit Salinger, de plus en plus souriant, et tout en gardant son calme. Qu'en pensez vous? Que comptez vous faire? »

- « Ce que j'en pense, pas grand chose. Ce que je vais faire, mais rien du tout, hormis bien sûr de le ranger là où il doit être, c'est à dire dans une poubelle!!! »

- « Pardon!? Comment ça dans une poubelle? Et ne me dites pas que vous allez rien faire. Avez vous pris conscience de la situation? Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés alors que le monde risque de basculer dans le chaos!!! »

- « Dans le chaos, vous allez un peu fort, Mr. Sachez que contrairement à vous, je l'ai bien comprise cette situation. Il n'y a aucun danger, et le péril Voldemort n'existe que dans votre tête! »

- « Ne faites pas l'erreur de le sous estimer. »

- « C'est vous qui faites l'erreur de le sur estimer, ce n'est qu'un petit voyou de bas étage, il ne mérite même pas que l'on parle de lui. Il n'est pas bien dangereux. »

- « Mais vous… »

- « Ne me répondez pas Mr Salinger, et cessez aussi de gâcher votre talent pour ce genre de bêtises, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Le problème n'est pas que vous ne soyez pas intelligent, vous l'êtes. Mais vous ne savez pas vous servir de votre tête, et vous ne vous servez pas de vos capacités et vos compétences pour faire votre travail. A l'avenir, je vous serez gré de faire ce que l'on vous demande, ni plus, ni moins. Avez vous bien compris ce que je viens de vous dire? »

- « Je ne gâche rien du tout, et je pense que j'ai bien fait mon travail. »

- « Vous l'avez mal fait!!!! C'est bien ce que je vous reproche. Parce que si cela avait été vraiment le cas, jamais vous auriez fait un rapport sur une enquête qui a été classé… »

- « Vous ne… »

- « Laissez-moi finir !!!! Si vous désirez garder votre travail, je vous conseille fortement de ne plus me tenir tête comme vous le faites. »

Afin de montrer à son employé qui était le chef ici, et prouver à quel point il était en colère, Sébastien attrapa le dossier et le jeta violemment sur Alexandre. Le contenu du dit dossier se répandit sur le sol, tel les feuilles mortes d'un arbre à l'automne.

- « RAMASSEZ, cria Dwan. »

- « Non, répondit Salinger. »

Non seulement il ne se leva pas afin de ramasser, mais en plus il fixait son supérieur méchamment.

- « RAMASSEZ !!! Plus vite que ça!!! Et baissez les yeux, ne me regardez pas de cette façon. »

- « Non, c'est vous qui avez jeté ce dossier, c'est donc à vous de le ramasser, pas à moi. Vous me prenez pour votre elfe de maison? »

- « Il y a un mot pour qualifié votre attitude Mr Salinger : Insubordination. »

- « Alors que dans votre cas, il y a en trois Mr Dwan: Abus de pouvoir. »

- « Faites bien attention à ce que vous dites. A moins que vous ne vouliez subir le même sort que votre frère Thomas. Dois-je vous rappeler la raison pour laquelle j'ai du le renvoyer. Lui aussi était trop arrogant, il se croyait tout permit, il a même était jusqu'à prétendre que je n'avais pas les capacités à diriger l'O.M.S. »

- « Ah bon?!! C'était pour ça ! C'est étrange, j'avais toujours cru que vous l'aviez renvoyé par vengeance. »

- « Vengeance? C'est absurde je n'ai aucune raison de faire une telle chose. Et de quoi aurais je voulu me venger? »

- « De ne pas avoir été le chouchou des professeurs malgré vos tendances à tout leur rapporter, de ne pas avoir pu finir premier de notre promotion malgré le fait que vous soyez le premier pendant toutes notre scolarité, de ne pas… »

- « Stop.. Je vous arrête tout de suite, tout ceci n'est que pure spéculation, et puis si j'ai gravi les échelons bien plus vite que votre frère et vous, c'est parce que je suis bien le meilleur. »

- « Le meilleur certes mais pas au travail, et ce n'est pas grâce à vos compétences que vous êtes à la place qui est votre. »

- « Mr Salinger, vous allez sur des chemins bien trop ardu. Je peux aussi vous faire renvoyer si vous continuez à me parler de cette façon. Alors réfléchissez bien, et à l'avenir je vous priais d'être plus courtois avec moi. J'en ai fini avec vous, vous pouvez disposez!! »

Et c'était bien l'intention d'Alexandre, il se leva et commença à partir, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte il se retourna.

- « Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me renvoyer, je donne ma démission. »

Sur ce, il reprit son chemin vers la porte, il ne prit pas la peine de ramasser son dossier, il n'allait pas se rabaisser à faire une telle chose, puis se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la porte et quitta le bureau de son ex supérieur sans lui accorder un regard, ni lui dire au revoir, par contre il n'oublia pas de claquer la porte en partant.

A ce moment le sort du monde était jeté, et à cause des erreurs de Dwan, qui étaient de ne pas avoir pris le rapport au sérieux ni de s'inquiéter de la disparition de l'auror Paul Freeman, le monde de la sorcellerie allait vivre sa plus longue et aussi sa plus terrible période, celle où un certain Voldemort va reprendre la terreur.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Au même moment dans une école des plus prestigieuse se déroulait la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes et les jeunes étudiants allaient recevoir leur prix. Pour eux, tout était parfait et aucun d'eux ne pensaient qu'une guerre allait bientôt éclater. Mais comment s'en douter lorsque le monde qui les entoure semblent si paisible, si beau? Et puis à dix sept ans, on a généralement d'autres préoccupations, comme par exemple la poursuite de ses études, trouver un travail, séduire le sexe opposé, et plein d'autres choses, mais sûrement pas à aller sur un champ de bataille pour combattre le mal sous toutes ses formes.

James Potter faisait partis de ses élèves, et pour lui la seule chose qui le contrariait c'était que son père n'avait pas jugé bon de faire le déplacement pour venir le féliciter. Pourtant il avait tout fait pour, et il avait finit premier de sa classe, juste devant ses amis, Sirius et Lily. C'est donc seul que James suivit la cérémonie, c'est sans enthousiasme qu'il reçu son prix des mains du directeur de son collège. Il ne prit ni la peine de remercier Dumbledore ni de sourire, il n'était pas heureux et n'avait pas envie de faire semblant, juste parce qu'il venait de recevoir le grand prix de Poudlard. Et c'est en silence qui retourna s'asseoir pour être seul de nouveau.

Après la cérémonie eu lieu le repas, qui devait être un moment de fête, pourtant James était pressé que toutes ces festivités inutiles et interminables arrivent à leur fin, pas parce qu'il était pressé de retourner chez lui, mais parce qu'il ne supportait pas voir les autres parler à leur famille, et qu'il était seul. Après plusieurs heures le dîner prit fin et les chers étudiants se virent le droit de se rendre en vacances, ou tout de moins chez eux. C'est avec le cœur lourd que James du dire au revoir à ses amis et qu'il retourna chez ses parents.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il ne reçut pas un accueil chaleureux, bien au contraire, il fut tout de suite agressé verbalement par son père.

- « J'espère que tu as bien réfléchi à ma proposition et que tu vas l'accepter. »

- « Non père je la refuse. »

- « Tu ne peux pas, toute notre famille à travailler à l'O.M.S, tu te dois de faire de même. »

- « Votre famille peut être, mais pas la mienne. »

- « Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille, aie un peu de respect pour tes ancêtres. »

- « Mes ancêtres ? Mais de quels ancêtres parlez-vous ? Ceux dont vous portez le nom et pas moi ? Et puis ils sont morts depuis si longtemps déjà que cela doit leur être égal à présent.. »

- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne portes pas leur nom que tu n'es pas leur descendant et puis tu sais très bien pourquoi tu ne portes pas le même nom qu'eux. »

- « A cause de cette malédiction? Franchement père comment pouvez-vous y croire ? Ce n'est que des fabulations et rien d'autre. La raison pour laquelle je ne porte pas votre nom c'est parce que je vous fais honte, parce que je ne suis pas aussi doué que Lui et rien de plus. »

- « Ce ne sont pas des fabulations, et oui tu n'es pas aussi doué que lui, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Alors je compte sur toi pour me donner une raison d'être fier de toi. Deviens fondateur, peut-être qu'à ce moment j'aurais moins honte de toi. »

Bien que James avait très envie d'être la fierté de son père, quel enfant n'en a pas eu envie au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Pour ça il n'était pas prêt à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Fondateur était certes un métier prestigieux, mais il n'avait pas envie de toute cette gloire futile. S'il voulait être auror, c'était pour aider ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin, combattre le mal directement en face et non rester des heures enfermés dans un bureau à donner des ordres de mission, sans se demander si cela était justifié ou pas.

Jamais James n'avait autant détesté son père que ce jour là, il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il lui imposait ses idées de cette façon et qu'il ne tienne même pas compte de ce qu'il voulait faire ou pas. Pas un moment, il se doutait que son paternel faisait ça uniquement pour lui prouver son amour et son envie de faire de lui son successeur, comment l'aurait il deviner puisque que cela ne lui fit pas dit directement.

Les relations entre James et son père ne s'améliorèrent pas, au contraire chaque jour il y avait de nouvelle dispute et toujours sur le même sujet, à force cela devient invivable aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre et un jour le jeune Potter décida de partir de chez ses parents pour ne plus jamais y retourner.

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

Lorsque Paul se réveilla, il se sentit étrangement bien, il était allongé dans un bon lit, il avait du faire un de ces mauvais rêves que l'on appelle cauchemar, un bien mauvais rêve puisque non seulement il avait trahi la confiance de son meilleur ami Thomas en le vendant lui et sa famille au sanguinaire Tom Jedusor, mais en plus il était devenu l'un de ses fidèles suivant et avait même une marque des plus disgracieuse sur son avant bras gauche.

Grâce à Merlin rien de tout ça était réel, rien de tout ça ne s'était réellement passé. L'auror sentit ensuite comme des picotements sur son bras gauche comme s'il s'agissait d'une brûlure ou d'un coup de soleil, il ne se souvenait pas de ça par contre. Étrange se dit-il, avant de regarder son bras et de pousser un cri d'effroi en voyant l'état de son bras. Ce n'était pas une brûlure qui lui faisait un peu mal mais une marque, un tatouage hideux représentant une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche. A ce moment, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait de rêve et tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps était bien des faits réels.

Par Merlin mais qu'ai-je fait ? Se dit il en paniquant. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop tard qu'il pourrait rattraper son erreur, il irait voir Thomas et lui expliquerait tout. Bien sur ce dernier ne serait pas content d'apprendre ce qu'il avait fait, mais il devrait vite lui pardonner, enfin en théorie.

- « As-tu bien dormit mon petit Paul. Comment te sens tu après avoir trahi ton meilleur ami ? S'écria une voix un peu sifflotant. »

Paul sursauta puis il regarda en direction de cette voix afin de voir qui venait de parler, se tenant devant lui Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier semblait être fier de lui et affichait un sourire des plus sadique, sa robe de sorcier n'était pas noire mais d'un rouge sang éclatant, mais ce n'était pas dû à un quelconque sort, il s'agissait de sang humain, et pour que sa robe en soit totalement recouvert, il avait dû recevoir une bonne dose de sang sur lui.

L'auror ne répondit pas à la question, il se leva précipitamment de son lit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, il devait quitter ses lieux au plus vite, il devait tout faire pour empêcher un massacre.

- « Tu veux déjà nous quitter ? Tu ne te plais plus en notre compagnie ? Alors va t'en après tout je n'ai plus besoin de toi à présent. Et puis je suis sûr que Thomas sera heureux de te revoir surtout avec une marque sur le bras, il va en bondir de joie, puis il te tuera. »

- « Je ne comprends pas, il n'a pas de raison de me tuer. »

- « Bien sur que si, étant donné que sa femme et son fils ont été sauvagement assassinés par ta faute, puisque c'est toi qui m'a dit où je pouvais les trouver. Crois tu vraiment qu'il pourra te pardonner de l'avoir trahi, lui qui avait une confiance aveugle en toi. Je ne pense pas, et si j'étais à sa place je te le ferais payer très cher. »

- « Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est vous Jedusor qui m'avez forcé à parler, je ne le voulais pas et puis ce n'est pas moi qui les a tué mais vous. »

- « Tu crois que cela suffira, que mon cousin va te croire, qu'il va te pardonner parce que tu ne voulais pas le trahir et qu'on t'a forcé la main pour ça ? Dans ce cas ne reste pas ici et dépêche toi d'aller le voir. »

Paul comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il était devenu malgré lui le complice d'un double meurtre, et plus rien ne pourrait changer ça. Il se laissa tomber au sol prenant conscience de sa propre faiblesse.

Voldemort regarda l'auror s'écrouler sur le sol et se mit à rire, d'un rire sans joie et qui glace le sang. Ce dernier venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- « Bien que tu me sois inutile à présent, j'ai tout de même décidé de te garder en vie. Tu vas me servir fidèlement jusqu'à ta mort. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres attendit un peu avant de lancer un des trois sorts interdit celui de l'imperium, grâce à cela, il contrôlerait Paul à sa guise et ferait de lui une marionnette incapable de penser ou d'agir par elle-même, un parfait petit soldat obéissant aveuglement à chacun des ordres.

A suivre chapitre 3 : Si j'étais vous, à ne pas manquer.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et si vous avez des questions à me poser j'y répondrais

See you again

Klpdd

Ce dédicase ce chapitre à quelqu'un de cher à mon coeur et qui le restera à jamais.


	3. Si j'étais vous

Chapitre sponsorisé par les yaourts Bia qui sont surtout très bon, et les préservatifs Dybex, bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 3 : Si j'étais vous ( Depalmas) 

Avez-vous déjà aimé quelqu'un au delà du raisonnable, au point d'en perdre l'appétit et le sommeil, et de ne penser qu'à cette personne, d'en être obsédé, et que le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir l'être aimé vous rend fou ?

Severus oui et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de vivre en ce moment, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui, il voulait le revoir, revoir cet homme qui lui avait volé son cœur.

L'homme en question était un blond aux yeux envoûtants et mystérieux. Les seules choses que Severus savait de lui étaient son prénom : Alexandre, aussi qu'il était un puissant sorcier capable d'utiliser la magie sans l'aide de baguette et sur ce point il ressemblait un peu au héros du jeune homme Magic Man sauf qu'il existait bien.

Severus voulait le revoir au moins une fois et lui avouer ses sentiments, bien qu'il se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment partagés et que le beau blond n'éprouverait rien à son égard, hormis du mépris. Mais au moins il en aurait le cœur net et il serait fixé et peut-être pourrait il passer à autre chose, qui sait ?

Dans ce but il décida d'aller voir la seule personne qui devait connaître Alexandre : le directeur de Poudlard, l'illustre Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui donnerait sûrement quelques renseignements afin de le retrouver, son nom de famille, les lieux qu'il fréquente, voire son adresse.

Les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement de cette façon, Albus refusa catégoriquement de dire quoi que ce soit sur Alexandre à son ancien élève, il n'en précisa pas les raisons et se contenta de dire _« cela ne vous regarde pas » _et rien d'autre. Cela aurait pu décourager n'importe qui mais pas Severus, il était trop amoureux et trop désireux de revoir ce beau blond pour se laisser abattre, et puis seul Dumbledore était en mesure de lui venir en aide et il était bien décidé à ne pas partir du bureau sans avoir un quelconque indice. Par conséquent il insista si bien que cette détermination sans faille devenait à la limite pesante et Dumbledore avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme et son sang froid. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme pourrait se montrer aussi têtu et obstiné. Le vieil homme laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement tout en levant les yeux au ciel, sans doute dans le but de faire une prière silencieuse à Merlin pour lui demander de lui venir en aide.

- « Severus je vous prie de ne plus insister. Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions, je ne vous dirai rien sur lui ! »

Le ton était ferme et catégorique, voir un peu froid et distant, Dumbledore espérait que Severus comprenne enfin le message et qu'il s'en aille sans faire d'histoire et que plus jamais il ne lui reparle de cet Alexandre. Chose que le jeune homme ne fit pas, au contraire il insista plus que jamais.

- « Pourquoi me refusez vous ce droit ? »

- « Je n'ai pas à vous expliquer les raisons de mon refus. »

- « C'est lui qui a vous demandé de ne rien dire et qui refuse de me revoir. C'est ça ? »

- « Non ! Il ne m'a rien dit de tel. D'ailleurs il ne n'a même pas parlé de vous et à mon avis, il vous a déjà oublié. »

Severus n'avait pas vraiment pensé à cette éventualité. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie puisse l'oublier si rapidement. Bon d'accord il l'avait à peine regardé et l'avait plus considéré comme étant un être inférieur et insignifiant mais il avait tout de même pris sa défense face à Sirius. S'il avait fait ça c'est parce qu'il avait un peu de compassion en son égard, sinon pourquoi aurait il fait ça ?

- « Je ne vous crois pas, il n'a pas pu m'oublier, s'écria le jeune homme en colère. Il ne peut pas m'oublier !!! »

- « Allons Severus ne vous énervez par pour si peu. Dites moi plutôt pourquoi tenez vous tant à le revoir. »

- « Parce que….C'est parce que je l'aime. »

Dumbledore c'était attendu à tout ou presque mais sûrement pas à ce que son ancien élève avoue aimer un homme. Bien sûr cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça qu'il soit homosexuel, après tout c'est sa vie et il avait bien le droit de préférer les hommes aux femmes, mais dans ce cas précis il avait bien mal choisit la personne dont il était tombé amoureux. En effet Alexandre était tout sauf un modèle, il se servait des autres que pour satisfaire ses plus bas instinct pour s'en débarrasser par la suite. Severus méritait mieux, il méritait d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, ce qui ne serait pas vraiment le cas avec Alexandre, et il souffrirait beaucoup de cette relation.

- « Vous ne devriez pas. Vous vous faites du mal, le mieux que vous pouvez faire, c'est de l'oublier. »

- « Comment vous pouvez me dire ça ? Je ne Peux pas l'oublier, je ne Veux pas l'oublier, je l'aime!!!Est-ce qu'on moins vous comprenez ce que je ressent ? »

- « Je le comprends très bien et je suis conscient que ce sera très dur. Pour votre bien il le faut!! Vous devez vous en faire une raison. »

- « Mon bien ?!! Ne vous moquez pas de moi, car si vous en préoccupiez comme vous le dites si bien vous ne m'empêcheriez pas de le rejoindre! C'est parce que c'est un homme que vous refusiez que je le revois ? »

- « Si justement je me préoccupe de votre bien et je n'ai contre le fait que vous puissez fréquenter des hommes, le problème n'est pas là. »

- « Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

- « Alexandre n'est pas un homme pour vous. »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

- « C'est quelqu'un de volage, d'instable, il se sert des autres que pour servir ses propres intérêts. D'ailleurs il ne pense jamais aux autres, il est égoïste et imbu de sa personne. Il ne sera pas vous rendre votre amour et il va vous faire souffrir avant de vous jeter. Moi si j'étais vous je chercherais mon bonheur ailleurs et je l'oublierais vite fait. »

Severus était abasourdi par de telles révélations, son Alexandre ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Après tout il avait pris sa défense face à Sirius et l'avait délivré du sort dont il était la victime. Quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose ! Et tout ce que disait Dumbledore ne pouvait être que des mensonges, un tissus de mensonges et rien d'autre. Il ne les disait que dans le seul et unique but d'empêcher le jeune homme de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Il se permit même de lui faire une leçon de morale et posa le vice à se mettre à sa place.

- « Alexandre n'est pas comme ça, il ne peut pas être comme ça, il est trop beau pour être si cruel et puis vous n'êtes pas moi. »

- « Ne vous fiez pas à son visage d'ange, ne faites pas l'erreur de le juger que sur son physique. Il vous a envoûté et vous êtes subjugué par sa beauté, mais moi contrairement à vous je le connais bien, très bien. Je peux malheureusement vous dire qu'il est bien comme je vous l'ai dit, voire pire encore. Vous avez raison je ne suis pas vous, parce que moi je ne me serais pas laisser piéger. Je ne fais que vous donner un conseil que vous ferez bien de suivre : Encore une fois si j'étais vous je ne ferais rien pour le retrouver. »

Severus comprit que le directeur de Poudlard ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et qu'il ne ferait rien pour qu'il puisse revoir l'homme de sa vie. Que cela ne tienne et puis il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, il finirait bien par le revoir un jour et un autre.

Il se releva rapidement de sa chaise, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier et il retient à grand peine ses larmes, en aucun cas il ne voulait montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse ou d'abattement.

- « Je ne suivrai pas votre conseil et je le recherchai tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour ça, Et je suis sûr que si vous étiez à ma place vous auriez fait exactement la même chose que moi! »

Puis sans accorder un seul regard à son interlocuteur, il s'en alla et il pris pas la peine de dire au revoir. Albus regarda son ancien élève s'en aller sans rien lui dire de plus, puis il soupira. Comment pouvait il être si naïf ? Décidément l'amour n'était pas une si bonne chose que ça et Severus risquerait de vite regretter ses actes lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé Alexandre, enfin s'il le retrouve un jour.

_J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, _se dit le directeur de Poudlard, _je ne peux plus rien faire pour l'aider. Si seulement il pouvait écouter ce qu'on lui dit et ne pas faire autant qu'à sa tête. _

Dans un sens il avait raison. Alexandre était tout sauf un modèle. Bien sûr il ne s'était pas demandé une seconde pourquoi il agissait de la sorte avec ses amants. Pourquoi il les jetait de cette façon. Non ça il ne le fit pas. Par contre il se permit de le juger, il se permit aussi d'interdire à Severus de le revoir alors qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Il n'était pas le père du jeune homme et il n'avait pas à se mêler de sa vie privée non plus. Il se pensait suffisamment assez sage pour le faire. Mais est-ce que cela lui donnait tous les droits ?

« $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ »

L'amour ne rend pas qu'aveugle, il rend sourd aussi puisque Severus n'avait pas tenu compte de l'avertissement de Dumbledore. Une seule idée continuait de l'obséder jour et nuit : retrouver l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la difficulté de cette tâche au début, il pensait qu'il suffirait de se rendre dans certains endroit réservé aux sorciers pour le retrouver.

Il se rendit à Pré-au-lard, sur le chemin de traverse et d'autres lieux plus ou moins fréquentables, sans jamais croiser Alexandre ni quelqu'un qui le connaissait. Cet homme n'était nulle part, et personne n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un tel que lui, c'était comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Severus se rendit compte qu'il était en train de chercher une aiguille dans une bote de foin, et que tout ça n'était qu'un perte de temps rien de plus.

Il aurait bien continué les recherche s'il avait pu, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les vacances étaient déjà finies il était temps pour lui de réfléchir à son avenir. Il aurait bien continué ses études, comme le feraient la plupart de ses ex petits camarades, s'il avait trouvé une école qui l'accepte. Malheureusement son absence de bonne notes à ses ASPIC, hormis ceux de potion et de botanique ne lui permit pas de continuer ses études.

Il était d'ailleurs très déçu, lui qui était un descendant de l'illustre Merlin, il aurait dû plus que quiconque poursuivre ses études pour avoir un poste à responsabilité dans le monde de la sorcellerie en devenant fondateur ou bien Auror. Sûrement pas un vulgaire employé dans un magasin quelconque, ni simple employé au ministère de la magie, enfin s'il arrivait à y trouver un travail. Ce n'est pas qu'il y avait du chômage, il y avait du travail, mais il n'était pas réservé qu'au sang-pur et certains sang-de-bourbe arrivaient sans mal à trouver de bonne place, en commençant par le dirigeant de l'O.M.S un certain Sébastien Dwan ou le ministre actuel de la magie.

Severus était un peu jaloux d'eux. Il les enviait et se demandait comment de simple sang-mêlé pouvaient avoir autant de responsabilité. Seuls les sangs purs comme lui devraient avoir ce genre d'avantage. Ce matin il décida de se rendre au ministère de la magie. Il se demandait quel genre de travail on pourrait lui proposer, tout en espérant que ce ne serait pas quelque chose de trop dégradant pour lui, comme s'occuper des archives, trier des papiers ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ça il ne le supporterait pas et deviendrait vite fou à faire ce genre de travail. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

C'est donc totalement dépourvu du moindre enthousiasme qu'il se rendit dans le bureau du responsable du recrutement. Il n'y resta pas longtemps et en ressortit le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait enfin trouvé un travail et un relativement intéressant, il serait dans le service des potions et breuvages magiques. Bien sûr il ne serait qu'un simple employé et ne s'occuperait que de la préparation des potions et son salaire ne serait pas astronomique non plus. Mais au moins il en aurait un, et en plus il allait aimer son travail. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant.

Severus pensa que c'était grâce à sa bonne note en potion obtenue lors des aspic qu'il avait eu cette place. Il ne se douta pas que ce n'était pas vraiment ça, qu'il n'avait pas exactement le bon profil pour avoir ce travail, contrairement à d'autres plus qualifiés que lui, qui avaient aussi postulé. S'il avait finalement était retenu, c'est parce qu'il avait été chaleureusement recommandé par le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Quelques jours après Severus se rendit au ministère de la magie afin de prendre ses fonctions. Son travail était des plus simple, il devait réaliser quelques potions faciles, s'occuper de tout ce qui concernait le rangement des ingrédients, de leur réapprovisionnement, bref, rien de réellement passionnant. Pourtant il était content, il était resté dans le domaine qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, et ses collègues étaient relativement gentils avec lui, et ses supérieurs contents de son travail.

Une fois sa longue journée de travail terminé, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il avait trouvé un tout petit studio non loin de son travail, cela le rendait enfin indépendant. Il était plus que ravi de ne plus vivre chez ses parents. Sur le chemin du retour il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait se faire au dîner de ce soir. Comme il était très nul en cuisine se serait forcément quelque chose de simple, des pâtes au beurre avec une tranche de jambon par exemple. _Si seulement je gagnais un peu plus, je n'aurais pas à me faire la cuisine et je pourrais aller _…

Severus s'arrêta de penser à son repas de ce soir. En effet ses yeux venaient de se poser sur une personne de dos dont la chevelure était d'un blond éclatant. Son cœur cessa de battre, et si c'était Alexandre, et si c'était son Alexandre ? Il ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps et il se précipita vers cette personne, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

- « Alexandre !!! Je suis si content….s'écria-t-il. »

Puis il vit la personne de face, ce n'était pas Alexandre, du coup il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se senti un peu stupide sur le coup, voir très vu qu'il venait de se tromper de personne. En effet il faisait face à un charmant jeune homme blond certes mais aux yeux verts. Bien que ce dernier avait tout pour plaire, avec un très joli minois, il était loin d'égaler la beauté plus que parfaite et les yeux mystérieux d'Alexandre.

- « Excusez moi, monsieur, je vous ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

- « Ne vous excusez pas, dit l'inconnu, il n'y a pas de mal. Dites moi, que peut bien faire un si bel homme tout seul le soir dans la rue, vous seriez vous perdu ? »

- « Euh !!! ….Non je ne …. nnnnnne susususuis papas perdu… Je rentrais de mon tratravail… C'est tout. »

Severus se sentait un peu intimidé par ce jeune homme, surtout que ce dernier le trouvait beau, était-il en train de le draguer en ce moment ? Il en perdit tous ses moyens et il était incapable de parler correctement sans hésité sur certains mots et d'en bégayer même. Le blond fit un beau sourire charmeur, puis il se rapprocha un peu plus du brun timide. Il attrapa ensuite une mèche de cheveux de son vis à vis, et y passa un de ses doigts et joua un peu avec elle.

- « Auriez vous peur de moi par hasard ? Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez. Ne soyez pas aussi timide ! Bien que cela vous donne un petit charme en plus. »

- « Je n'ai pas peur de vous… Et ne vous moquez pas de moi, monsieur, je suis peut-être timide mais je ne suis pas naïf, et je ne crois pas en vos belles paroles. »

- « Ne vous fâchez pas, la colère ne vous va pas. Sachez que je ne me moque pas de vous, jamais je me permettrais de faire une chose pareille. Je pense tout ce que je viens de vous dire, et je vous trouve vraiment charmant. »

Pour prouver ses dire le jeune homme posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Ce dernier venait d'avoir son premier baiser, de la part d'un autre homme bien sûr. Il avait déjà embrassé quelques jeunes filles dans le passé, mais il n'en avait jamais éprouvé le moindre plaisir, trouvant cela si insipide et peu agréable, mouillé tout au plus. Ce ne fut pas le cas lorsque le blond lui captura ses lèvres. Il sentit une certaine jouissance et il ne fit rien pour le repousser, au contraire il se laissa faire tout en rougissant. A ce moment il en oublia même celui qu'il prétendait aimer pour ne penser qu'au beau blond qui était si tendre et gentil avec lui. Mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, c'est bien connu. Le baiser ne pouvait pas durer éternellement non plus.

- « Est-ce que vous me croyez à présent ? Pourriez vous me dire votre nom que je sache qui je viens d'embrasser. »

- « Severus Rogue… Et vous pouvez vous aussi vous présenter ? Que je puisse savoir plus sur celui qui vient de me voler un baiser. »

- « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mon beau brun. Je m'appelle Adam McCléod. Et si on continuait à faire connaissance chez moi ? J'habite tout près d'ici. Nous y serons mieux pour parler. »

- « C'est un honneur pour moi de faire votre connaissance monsieur McCléod… Aller chez vous ce soir, je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, on se connaît à peine. »

- « Appelez moi Adam et oubliez le monsieur, je ne suis pas assez vieux pour ça. Il est vrai qu'on vient de faire connaissance, mais ce sera l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux se connaître et ce sera plus intime de le faire chez moi. »

Adam embrassa une nouvelle fois Severus, cette fois ci il ne se contenta pas de poser ses lèvres et de faire qu'un simple baiser, il demanda l'accès à la bouche de son vis et vis et n'eu aucun mal à l'obtenir. Il fit jouer sa langue avec celle du brun.

Severus en oublia complètement Alexandre pour ne penser qu'à Adam, il était si doux avec lui, l'embrasser était si plaisant qu'il n'eu aucun mal à oublier son amour pour un autre blond.

- « D'accord Mons… Euh! Non Adam, je veux bien aller chez vous. »

Le brun accepta tout en se doutant de ce qu'il allait se passer chez Adam et qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas de parler, qu'ils feraient connaissance d'une autre façon. Il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à ça, ils se plaisaient mutuellement, et il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour sa première fois, son amant semblait attentionné et tendre, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal.

- « Vous n'en voyez ravi. Vous êtes si beau que j'aurais eu du mal à me séparer de vous aussi vite. »

Adam je pencha et murmura un « je t'aime » à l'oreille du brun, puis il lui prit la main et le conduit jusqu'à chez lui.

Comme quoi il n'y a pas besoin de grand chose pour changer le cours d'une vie, parfois une simple phrase suffit. Dans le cas de Severus ce fut le 'je t'aime' d'Adam qui allait changer sa vie. Jamais il n'avait pensé entendre ces mots de la part de quelqu'un, surtout si ce quelqu'un en question était un très beau blond aux yeux verts.

A ce moment là il ne se douta pas à quel point cette rencontre allait changer sa vie. Comment pouvait-il se douter qu'Adam n'était pas sincère dans ses paroles et qu'il ne voulait que jouer un peu avec lui, et le jeter après ? Rien dans ce que fit le blond aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, il était bien trop malin et manipulateur pour se trahir.

À suivre Chapitre 4. Les marchands de rêves, à ne pas manquer.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, vous pouvez me laisser vos impressions mais ce n'est pas obligatoire non plus.

See you

Klpdd


	4. Les marchands de rêves

Les préservatifs Dybex et les yaourts Bia, sont fières de vous présenter un nouveau chapitre, prenez du plaisir à le lire.

Chapitre 4 : Les marchands de rêves (Corneille) 

Si le monde dans lequel nous vivons était parfait, les gens gentils seraient aimés et les méchants détestés. Parce que dans un monde juste, se conduire comme un salaud de la pire espèce vous rendrait extrêmement impopulaire. Malheureusement ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche : le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est pas juste et les salauds comme Voldemort ont leurs courtisans, leurs disciples, leurs assistants, et sont traités comme des rois. Pourquoi sont-ils adulés alors qu'ils devraient être haïs ? Pourquoi certaines personnes sont prêtes à tout pour les suivre et leur obéir aveuglément ? Un simple étudiant de première année de psychologie pourraient répondre sans peine à cette question : parce que les méchants fascinent, ce n'est pas un secret. Ils font de belles promesses, ont de belles paroles et cela leur permet d'envoûter et de séduire tous ceux qui veulent croire en leur propos, parce qu'ils savent rassurer ceux qui ont peur, et qu'ils savent trouver les mots qu'il faut dire au moment où il le faut. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais pour quelqu'un de faible et de perdu c'est beaucoup, surtout si ce quelqu'un en question s'appelle Severus Rogue.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au jeune homme en question pour tomber dans le piège que lui avait tendu son petit ami du moment, un certain Adam, et c'est en toute confiance qu'il se rendit à une réunion secrète organisée par le seigneur des ténèbres et ses acolytes, les mangemorts. Au début il ne croyait pas trop à ce qu'ils disaient, et bien qu'il partageait quelques unes des ces idées, cela ne suffisait pas pour le convaincre, du moins pour le moment. Petit à petit il subit, sans même s'en rendre compte un lavage de cerveau, et non seulement il finit par adhérer aux idées de ce gourou d'un genre particulier, mais aussi par trouver à Voldemort une certaine crédibilité.

Si Severus se laissa facilement séduire, au point de vouloir suivre le mouvement et devenir lui aussi un mangemort, c'est parce qu'il se sentait important aux yeux de Voldemort, à la limite indispensable. Il était enfin reconnu par ses semblables comme étant de leurs, et à sa juste valeur, chose qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé dans le passé. Là, il n'était pas qu'un simple sorcier comme tant d'autre, il était un mage puissant et respectable. Et surtout il était aimé de tous, il venait de trouver des compagnons, des amis, voire des frères et des sœurs. En effet le statut de mangemort n'étant pas exclusivement réservé aux hommes, les femmes avaient elles aussi le droit d'obéir aveuglement à des ordres plus absurdes les uns que les autres, et d'aller tuer quelques modlus, des sang-de-bourbe, de temps à autre. Il n'y avait donc aucune discrimination, tout le monde pouvait donc avoir la chance de devenir l'un des serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres. Il suffisait juste de naître dans une famille de sorcier, et d'en être un aussi, rien de plus compliqué en somme.

Afin de prouver à quel point il tenait lui aussi à devenir un mangemort, Severus accepta de suivre le rituel et surtout d'avoir la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche. Ce ne serait qu'une simple formalité et qu'un petit tatouage de rien du tout, cela se passerait bien et au pire il aurait juste un peu mal. Il n'allait pas renoncer juste à cause de ça. Il devait prouver son courage, et puis tous les autres étaient passés par là, eux aussi, et aucun n'en étaient mort jusqu'à présent. Ceci dit il était un peu anxieux, normal il ne savait pas trop comment la cérémonie allait se dérouler. Par chance son parrain, Adam, qui était aussi son amant, serait à ses côtés tout au long de son parcours initiatique. Se sentir soutenu, rien de tel pour calmer les angoisses, et reprendre confiance en soi.

La cérémonie devait se passer dans une carrière située au milieu de nulle part. Personne ne devait assister à ça, personne ne devait savoir ce qui allait se passer ce soir là, hormis ceux qui allaient y assister, bien sûr. C'est donc pour cette raison que ce lieu avait été choisit. En plus il était relativement vaste, ce qui permettrait à tous les mangemorts d'être présent sans être collés les uns aux autres. Le paysage était un peu sinistre, il n'y avait que des cailloux, des rochers, et rien d'autre. Aucune présence de vie, que ce soit végétale avec un arbre, ou ne serait-ce qu'une simple brindille. Quant à la vie animale, elle était elle aussi inexistante. Aucunes bêtes, ni même insectes pourtant réputés pour leur grande résistance aux conditions de vie les plus extrêmes. Le manque de nourriture quelconque et surtout d'eau, y était pour beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Dans le passé cette carrière avait été exploitée pour la richesse de son sous-sol, il y avait même une mine désormais laissée à l'abandon depuis le jour où un éboulement avait tué tous les mineurs qui avaient eu la malchance d'être présents. Depuis, les lieux étaient considérés comme maudits ; pas étonnant que plus personne ne voulait s'y rendre. Il n'était donc pas utile de protéger les lieux avec un sort repousse-moldus, ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour se rendre dans un endroit hanté.

Il faisait nuit lorsque tout commença enfin. C'était une nuit de lune noire et les étoiles présentent dans le ciel ne pouvaient suffire à éclairer les lieux. La seule source de lumière fut un feu qui se trouvait au milieu de la carrière, fait avec des branches, qui bien sûr avaient été apportées en ces lieux par les participants eux-même. Severus et Adam furent les deux derniers a arrivés sur les lieux. Les autres mangemorts avaient formés comme un cercle tout autour du foyer. Seul Voldemort se trouvait près du feu et les attendait avec une certaine hésitation, bien camoufler. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un sang pur et descendant de Merlin venait se joindre à lui. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il regarda les deux hommes venir vers lui. Puis il prit enfin la parole.

- « Mes chers amis. Nous voilà tous réunis cette nuit, afin de permettre à Severus Rogue, de faire parti des nôtres. Je ne vous cacherai pas ma joie, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Grâce à lui, nous allons enfin montrer au reste du monde notre puissance et notre détermination sans faille. Certes notre tâche n'est pas facile, tout comme vous j'en ai pris conscience. Mais j'assure que rien ni personne ne nous arrêtera ! Vous savez pourquoi : Parce que nous sommes les plus forts et plus nombreux chaque jour. Le monde de la sorcellerie ne peut pas être dirigé par des impurs, les sang-de-bourbe ne méritent pas de nous dicter nos faits et gestes. Il est grand temps de rependre le pouvoir, il est temps de changer les choses et ne plus se laisser commander. »

Les discours du futur seigneur des ténèbres étaient comme toujours ambigus, il ne précisait jamais comment il comptait le reprendre le pouvoir, il ne parlait pas des moldus qui seraient tués, ni de tout ceux qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin, même s'il s'agissait de sorciers eux aussi. Ça, il le fera bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite et encore moins avec un petit nouveau. Ce dernier risquerait de comprendre toute l'ampleur de sa décision, et pourrait ne plus vouloir adhérer et pire encore aller trouver le ministre de la magie pour tout lui révéler. Il n'en saurait un peu plus que lorsqu'il serait vraiment digne de confiance, et qu'il aurait fait ses preuves, pas avant.

Voldemort pria ensuite Adam de s'écarter, et de rejoindre les autres dans le cercle, il n'avait plus besoin de lui à présent. Seul Severus était important à ce moment. Il était d'ailleurs le centre d'attention de tous, comme s'il était le messie, voire Dieu lui-même. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de tant de louanges et d'admiration, aurait pu accepter de faire n'importe quoi, du moment qu'il pouvait garder ce privilège.

- « Severus, t'engages tu à obéir à mes ordres quels qu'ils soient ? »

- « Oui maître. »

- « Me jures-tu fidélité et de rester à mes côtés quoi qu'il puisse se passer, sans jamais me trahir et revenir sur tes engagements ? »

- « Je m'y engage, maître. »

- « Fort bien, te voilà prêt à faire parti des nôtres. A présent tu vas me présenter ton bras gauche afin que je puisse y laisser notre marque. »

Le moment que redoutait tant Severus venait d'arriver, il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que cela se fasse le plus rapidement possible. Il releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier afin de dévoiler son avant bras gauche et le présenta à son maître. Ce dernier s'empara d'une tige de métal, dont l'extrémité avait séjourné pendant longtemps au cœur même du feu. Le bout de la dite tige était tellement chaud qu'il en était devenu rouge incandescent et que de la fumée s'échappait. Tout ceci ne prévalait rien de bon.

Il y eu une forte odeur de chair cramée lorsque l'extrémité de la tige de fer se posa sur le bras de Severus. Ce dernier en eu la nausée, cela ne sentait pas très bon, bien au contraire. Mais le pire fut la douleur qu'il ressentit à ce moment, c'était comme si sa peau était en train de brûler. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal, il grimaça tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Cela qui ne servit à rien, il venait d'atteindre sa résistance à la souffrance et il poussa un horrible gémissement. Lorsque son calvaire s'arrêta enfin, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Bien que le bout de métal n'était plus sur sa peau, la douleur elle était encore bien présente. Sa peau tirait, ça piquait et le démangeait d'une force que s'il s'était gratté à ce moment il se serait arraché la peau.

Quelle attitude dégradante ! Indigne d'un mangemort digne de ce nom. Comment osait-il se laisser aller de cette façon ? Voldemort lança un regard rempli de mépris sur le nouveau, il l'avait pensé un peu plus courageux que ça. Il n'était pas le seul, les autres mangemorts aussi, certains même firent quelques commentaires, mais aucun ne fit un geste pour venir en aide à leur nouveau compagnon, même pas Adam, qui préféra rester en retrait.

Severus toujours à terre attendit une quelconque aide afin de se relever, il ne vit personne venir vers lui. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ses nouveaux amis ne faisaient absolument rien pour le secourir. Pourtant ils étaient eux aussi par là, ils devaient savoir la souffrance qu'était la sienne en ce moment. Bien que la douleur était encore présente, il se releva seul, non sans difficultés, mais bon il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement à terre, aussi.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer devant lui, comme si rien ne c'était passé, ou qu'il n'en avait que faire.

- « L'honneur, la confiance, ainsi que l'amitié sont des choses que tu ne devras partager qu'avec les tiens. Il t'est interdit de les partager avec quiconque ne faisant pas partie de notre groupe. Est-ce bien clair pour toi, Severus ? »

- « Oui maître. » répondit le jeune homme tout en retenant ses larmes avec peine.

- « Bien. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter. Bienvenue, et fais-nous honneur. »

* * *

Severus se réveilla dans son lit. Comment était il arrivé jusqu'à là ? Il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir, la dernière chose dont il arrivait à se rappeler, était qu'il était dans une carrière avec Voldemort et les autres mangemorts, et plus rien, un grand vide, un trou noir.

- « Tu es enfin réveillé. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

La personne qui venait de parler avait une voix froide et son ton l'était tout autant, voir même un peu plus. Rogue n'en pas de mal à identifier celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole aussi sèchement, il s'agissait Adam.

- « Bonjour Adam. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? Et pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre ? »

- « Quel ingrat tu fais mon pauvre Severus ! Tu pourrais me remercier au lieu de me demander ce que je fais dans ta chambre ! »

- « Te remercier ? Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi devrais je te remercier ? »

- « Pour t'avoir ramené chez toi ! »

- « Ramené chez moi ? Désolé je ne m'en souviens pas. »

- « Normal, Monsieur s'est évanoui à la fin de la cérémonie. J'ai dû attendre que tout le monde soit parti avant de pouvoir le faire. »

- « Euh ! Merci c'est gentil de ta part de l'avoir fait, mais pourquoi avoir attendu que tout le monde parte pour le faire ? »

- « Parce que j'avais honte de toi ! »

- « Honte !? Comment peux-tu avoir honte de moi ? »

- « Parce que tu as pleuré comme une fillette ! Et ça, vois-tu, c'est assez mal vu. Voldemort était très déçu par ton attitude, et moi aussi, pour ne rien te cacher. »

- « Tu sembles étonné que j'aie pleuré. Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ou quoi ? Ca fait très mal tu sais. J'ai essayé de me retenir, mais je n'ai pas réussi. »

- « Bien sûr que je sais que ça fait mal, je suis passé par là bien avant toi. Sauf que moi j'ai parfaitement réussi à me retenir, je n'ai ni crié, ni pleuré, même pas eu la moindre grimace non plus, pas un instant je n'ai perdu le sourire. C'est ce que j'attendais de toi, que tu te montres un peu plus courageux ! »

- « Je te jure que j'ai essayé, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces, et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir craqué. Au moins je comprend pourquoi tu n'as rien voulu faire en présence des autres, tu ne n'aimes pas assez pour ça, c'est ça ? »

- « Tu te trompes, tu es à ce jour le seul, je dis bien le seul à avoir crié. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai assisté à toutes les cérémonies. Et je t'interdis de douter de mon amour pour toi, si je ne t'aimais pas, je t'aurais laissé tout seul et je serais reparti avec les autres. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fais, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Effectivement, tu ne l'as pas laisser tout seul et tu as eu la gentillesse de me ramener… C'est que j'aurais aimé que tu viennes à mon aide avant le départ des autres, au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Si tu l'avais fait je ne me serais jamais permis de douter autant de ton amour. »

- « Tu ne comprends pas que je ne pouvais pas le faire ? Et que c'est pour toi et pour sauver ton honneur que je n'ai rien fait. Tu devais te relever sans recevoir aucune aide de personne. Tu devais nous prouver qu'il te restait un peu de courage. Tu peux comprendre ça au moins ? »

Non, Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que ceux qui se prétendaient être ses amis pouvaient le laisser souffrir sans venir à son secours. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il envisageait une quelconque relation amicale avec qui que ce soit. Pourtant il fit comme si, il n'avait pas très envie de continuer cette dispute avec son amant non plus. Surtout qu'il avait bien été le seul à faire quelque chose pour lui ; un peu tard, mais bon.

- « Oui je comprends. Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi. A l'avenir je ne monterai plus aucun signe de faiblesse, pour que tu n'aies plus jamais honte de moi. »

Adam semblait content d'entendre ce genre de paroles, il se montra plus souriant. Il se rapprocha du lit et caressa la joue du brun tendrement.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, tout est oublié. Je me suis montré un peu dur avec toi, mais c'était pour que tu comprennes ton erreur et que tu ne recommences pas. Je suis content que tu prennes bien les choses. A présent montre moi ton bras. »

Severus fut soulagé, il avait menti à son amant et ce dernier l'avait cru, et en plus il redevint comme avant et lui montra des signes évident de son amour pour lui, il se soucia même de sa santé, plus spécialement de l'état de son bras. Le brun sortit donc son bras de sous la couverture. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, en plus il y avait un pansement sur la marque.

- « C'est toi qui as mis le pansement ? »

- « Oui c'était pour calmer la douleur et pour que cela puisse cicatriser. A présent je peux te le retirer. »

Severus laissa Adam lui enlever son bandage, pour y découvrir sa marque. Ensuite il remercia son infirmier en l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres.

- « Merci mon amour, dit-il. Comment puis-je te prouver ma gratitude ? »

Il voulait tout oublier, la douleur, la peine qu'il avait ressentie pour ne pas avoir été aidé, et tout le reste. Pour ça il s'abandonna dans les bras de son amant, et le laissa faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Adam profita de la situation, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour et rattrapa son retard en y allant un peu plus fort que les autres fois. Le brun ne fit rien, il se laissa faire, tant pis s'il avait un peu mal, il voulait faire plaisir à son amant, et il ne voulait pas lui montrer une fois de plus une quelconque faiblesse, n'avait il pas promis d'être plus courageux ?

Quand Adam eut finit, il embrassa son amant, avant de se laisser retomber à ses côtés, tout ceci l'ayant un peu fatigué. Cela lui avait fait du bien, même s'il aurait préféré avoir un autre partenaire que Severus, quelqu'un d'un peu plus beau et quelqu'un qu'il aimait aussi. Car en vérité il n'aimait pas beaucoup le brun aux cheveux sales. S'il l'avait dragué et séduit, c'était pour faire de lui un mangemort, et aussi pour se faire bien voir par son maître. Dire que tout ça avait fallu être compromis, tout ça parce que Severus était incapable de se retenir de crier. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à calmer un peu Voldemort après ce regrettable incident et que ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas trop, sinon il aurait laissé son amant à son triste sort tout seul dans la carrière maudite.

- « Severus, je t'aime, ne doutes plus jamais de ça. »

Content de lui Adam s'endormit du sommeil du juste.

A suivre chapitre 5, Mon alter ego. A ne pas manquer.

Désolé du retard, je fais mon possible pour écrire le plus vite, j'espère au moins que le chapitre vous ai plu, même un peu

See You

Klpdd


	5. Mon alter ego

_Les yaourts Bia et les préservatifs Dybex vous présentent le chapitre 5._

_Chapitre 5 : Mon alter ego ( Depalmas) _

_- " Puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence ici, monsieur ? "_

_Severus sursauta, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour se faire repérer. Dire qu'il avait tout fait pour être le plus discret possible afin d'éviter ce genre de situation. C'était un échec, mais bon, entrer en plein jour dans les bureaux de l'Organisation Mondiale de la Sorcellerie, sans se faire remarquer de qui ce que soit, était en soi impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi d'accepter ce genre de mission ? Il devait bien se douter qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur et qu'il échouerait. S'il n'avait pas osé la refuser, c'est surtout parce qu'il devait se faire pardonner sa conduite lors de son introduction au sein des Mangemorts, et aussi parce qu'il avait été tout particulièrement désigné pour le faire et que l'on comptait sur sa réussite._

_Il se demanda comment il pourrait s'en sortir. Que devait-il dire pour être le plus crédible possible ? Il ne pouvait, ça c'est certain dévoiler le véritable but de sa présence en ces lieux, à savoir tuer un fondateur. Pas n'importe lequel bien évidemment, celui qui en savait un peu trop sur Voldemort et ses acolytes. Celui qui avait fait un rapport un peu trop détaillé sur les activités et qui pourrait leur mettre un terme définitif. C'est justement ça qui rendait la tâche si difficile, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de cette personne, qu'il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait non plus. _

_- " Je viens de vous poser une question. La moindre des choses serait de répondre, à moins que ne soyez muet ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous conseille vivement de parler. "_

_Il était pied au mur, et n'avait plus le choix, il devait parler, s'il ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis. Il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire ou pas. Il se retourna afin de faire face à son interlocuteur, ce n'était pas vraiment poli de s'adresser à lui en lui tournant le dos. Et puis la voix qui venait d'entendre, lui était étrangement familière, il tenait donc à voir cette personne._

_- " Je suis là parce que… parce que….. "_

_S'il s'arrêta tout d'un coup, non parce qu'il était à court d'idée, c'est parce qu'il venait de reconnaître Alexandre. Jamais il n'avait imaginé le revoir dans de telles circonstances. Finalement il était content d'avoir accepté cette mission, cela lui avait permis de revoir son premier amour, et aussi de se rendre compte qu'il en était toujours amoureux._

_- " Parce que quoi ? Finissez votre phrase je vous prie. "_

_- " Parce que je voulais vous revoir, Alexandre. "_

_Le dit Alexandre, paru étonné._

_- " Me revoir moi !? Vraiment ? On s'est déjà rencontré dans ce cas. C'est marrant parce que je ne me souviens absolument pas de vous. Pourriez vous me dire quand cela ça c'est passé et comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez aussi mon prénom ? "_

_Pauvre Severus, il ne pensait pas qu'Alexandre ait pu l'oublier. Surtout que ce jour là il avait eu une vue imprenable de ses sous-vêtements gris. Ce genre de chose ne devait pas arriver tous les jours non plus, et cela aurait dû le marquer, suffisamment pour s'en souvenir. Severus était-il si insignifiant que ça à ses yeux ? Cela en avait tout l'air, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le regarder, ni de lui répondre non plus. Cette fois ci c'était différent, puisqu'il lui portait son intention. _

_Il raconta alors à Alexandre, comment cela c'était déroulé. Peut-être que cela pourrait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire ? C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'oublia aucun petit détail. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. _

_- " Vous étiez donc présent ce jour là ! Après tout c'est bien possible. Je suis désolé de vous avoir oublié, vous n'êtes pas vexé au moins ? Cela dit, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous avez tant envie de me revoir. "_

_Bien sûr qu'il était vexé, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? _

_- " Je voulais vous remercier. "_

_- " C'est tout ? Vous êtes venu que pour ça ? Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner cette peine. Maintenant que vous l'avez fait, vous pouvez repartir et reprendre votre vie, je ne vous retiens pas. "_

_Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller, pas avant laisser cette fois-ci à Alexandre, un souvenir impérissable de lui. Pour ça il devait s'approcher un peu de lui, et c'est bien ce qu'il fit, et ce malgré la peur qui lui retournait le ventre. Une fois à ses côtés, il décida de passer tout de suite à l'action et sans rien dire, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Le contact bien que bref était chaud et avait un très léger goût sucré. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de sensations avec un baiser, volé qui plus est. Tant pis pour les conséquences de son geste._

_- " Pour que vous puissez ne plus jamais m'oublier. "_

_C'était assez osé de faire ça. C'était même de l'inconscience pure et dure, car après tout il ne savait rien ou presque rien d'Alexandre, il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier ait les mêmes orientations que lui, et si oui, s'il était son genre de garçon. Ce qui serait étonnant, à moins qu'il soit attiré par les hommes aux physiques ingrats, comme c'était le cas de Severus._

_- " Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ? Ce n'était pas juste pour m'aider à me souvenir de vous ? Si ? "_

_- " Je l'ai fait en partie pour ça. Aussi parce que j'en avais très envie et pour vous montrer que vous me plaisiez énormément. "_

_- " Cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits ! Vous auriez pu me demander mon avis avant de le faire, parce que je n'en avais pas vraiment envie et que vous ne me plaisez pas tant que ça non plus. "_

_- " Si je l'avais fait, vous aurez dit non. Et pourquoi vous m'avez laissé faire ? Vous auriez pu vous débattre ou me repousser, si je vous déplaisais tant que ça. "_

_- " Vous m'avez pris par surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas. A présent je serais plus vigilent. "_

_Alexandre n'était pourtant pas du genre à se faire embrasser par surprise. Depuis qu'il était là, il semblait parfaitement sur ses gardes, et surveillait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, tout en restant très attentif envers Severus puisqu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il était donc évident qu'il avait menti, le tout était de savoir pourquoi. _

_- " Ne me prenez par pour un imbécile, s'il vous plait. Vous m'avez vu venir et vous auriez eu largement le temps de réagir. Si vous ne l'avez pas fait, c'est parce que vous ne demandez pas mieux, c'est tout. "_

_Severus décida de prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai. Il se demanda tout de même s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop loin pour autant. Alexandre risquerait de se fâcher et de lui faire amèrement regretter ces dernières paroles. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de ses explications lui aussi, pourquoi avait-il tant voulu connaître la vérité ? Le voilà à présent dans de beaux draps et ce n'était pas vraiment malin de sa part. Il risquait de subir le même sort que Sirius, ou pire encore._

_- " Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de cette façon. "_

_- " Vous pouvez. Non seulement vous avez eu le culot de me voler un baiser, mais en plus vous me tenez tête… J'avoue que cela ne me déplait pas, bien au contraire. "_

_- " La faute à qui si je dois vous tenir tête ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser vous moquer de moi sans rien dire, et tant pis si ça ne vous déplait pas…. "_

_Si cela ne lui déplaisait pas, cela voulait-il dire que cela lui plaisait ? Il ne pouvait pas dire les choses plus simplement, au lieu de faire des phrases compliqués qui embrouillent ?_

_- " Vous voulez dire que cela vous a plu ? "_

_- " C'est bien ça. Vous êtes le premier à me parler de cette façon et de ne pas avoir peur de moi. Vous étiez plus timide la première fois que je vous ai vu, Mr Rogue. "_

_- " C'est que j'…. Attendez vous venez de m'appeler par mon nom. Comment pouvez vous le connaître alors que vous ne vous souvenez pas m'avoir déjà rencontré ? "_

_- " Parce que je ne peux pas vous appeler par votre prénom puisque Dumbledore ne l'a pas dit. Mais je peux le faire si vous préférez, quel est il ? Au fait, vous avez toujours avez toujours un caleçon gris ? J'espère que non, ce n'est vraiment pas très beau. Je vous conseille le noir c'est plus seyant, vous ne croyez pas ? "_

_- " C'est Severus et oui vous avez raison, le noir c'est…. Eh ! Ne détournez pas la conversation et dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous m'avez menti. "_

_- " Je voulais juste vous tester et voir comment vous alliez réagir. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que vous preniez les choses tant à cœur et que vous seriez en colère à cause de ça. Ce n'était pas le but recherché, croyez-moi. Veuillez me pardonner, je suis allé un peu trop loin. "_

_Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir lui pardonner aussi facilement. Alexandre s'était bien amusé et à ses dépends, et tout ça pour le tester. Quel genre d'homme pouvait-il bien être pour faire ce genre de choses ? Il se demanda si Dumbledore n'avait finalement pas eu tort à son sujet, à un détail près, il ne l'avait pas oublié, et il aurait vraiment préféré que ce soit le cas. Au moins il ne l'aurait pas autant fait tourner en rond. _

_Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner, Alexandre venait de lui rendre son baiser._

_- " Comme ça vous aussi Severus vous ne pourrez plus jamais m'oublier. " _

_- " Vous ne m'avez embrassé que pour ça ? Vous n'étiez pas obligé, je n'avait pas besoin de ça pour me souvenir de vous, puisque je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous depuis que je vous ai vu. "_

_Bien qu'il fût content qu'Alexandre l'embrasse, il aurait préféré qu'il le fasse pour d'autres raisons. Il aurait aimé que lui aussi le trouve attirant et qu'il éprouve lui aussi des sentiments pour lui. Il devait se faire une raison, ce genre de choses n'arrive jamais dans la vie, juste dans les romans dits à l'eau de rose._

_- " Je vous ai aussi embrassé parce que j'en avais envie et que vous avez les lèvres douces et que j'ai apprécié leur contact sur les miennes. Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venus me voir avant ? "_

_- " Je pensais que quelqu'un d'aussi ordinaire que moi, n'avez rien à fait avec quelqu'un d'aussi beau que vous. J'avais peur que vous me repoussiez à cause de… "_

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Alexandre venait de poser un doigt sur les lèvres, tout en lui faisait un petit sourire._

_- " C'est parce que j'ai dit que vous ne me plaisiez pas tant que ça, que vous pensez que vous n'avez rien à faire avec moi ? Vous ne devriez pas penser ce genre de choses. Je suis sûr que vous avez plus à offrir que n'importe qui, vous devez juste avoir un peu plus confiance en vous. "_

_Alexandre regretta d'être si vite tombé dans les bras d'un autre homme, jamais Adam ne lui avait parlé de cette façon et aussi gentiment. Il finit par se demander si un jour il l'avait vraiment aimé comme il le prétendait si souvent. _

_Puis il devient subitement très pâle. Un horrible doute venait de lui effleurer l'esprit. Alexandre était peut-être la personne qu'il devait tuer ? Après tout il était là dans les locaux de l'O.M.S, il devait y travailler. Si c'était lui que devrait-il faire ? Accomplir sa mission coûte que coûte et faire une croix sur ses sentiments ? Non ça il ne pourrait pas, il en serait parfaitement incapable, surtout que le blond venait de dévoiler une partie charmante de sa personnalité._

_- " Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous deviez vous asseoir un peu et boire quelque chose. "_

_- " Ne vous inquiétez pas, je… "_

_Severus aurait pu finir sa phrase si quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, venait d'entrer en collision avec lui._

_- " On ne reste pas planté là au milieu d'un couloir, c'est dangereux vous ne le saviez pas ? "_

_La personne qui venait de parler ne semblait pas être de très bonne humeur et pour cause, elle s'était cognée contre quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être là et en plus elle venait de faire tomber les documents qu'elle portait à bout de bras._

_- " Veuillez m'excuser monsieur. Laissez-moi vous aider. "_

_Il s'excusa alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment en faute, c'était à l'autre de regarder où il marchait, après tout. Puis il se pencha afin de ramasser tous les papiers qui étaient par terre. L'un d'entre eux attira tout particulièrement son attention. Il s'agissait du fameux dossier. Là il se sentit comme libéré d'un grand poids, la personne qu'il devait tuer était la personne qui était en possession du dit dossier, et non Alexandre comme il l'avait cru, l'espace d'un instant. _

_- " Ne touchez pas à ça ! Ce sont des documents confidentiels, vous n'avez pas le droit de les consulter ! "_

_Il ne trouva pas cet homme très sympathique. Il ne faisait rien de mal et se faisait tout de même engueulé. Qu'il se débrouille tout seul. Dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal, il aurait moins d'état d'âme et pourrait accomplir sa mission, il était bien venu dans ce but._

_- " Mr Salinger, vous êtes là vous aussi ? Auriez-vous oublié que vous avez donné votre démission le mois dernier ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. "_

_- " Bonjour Mr Con….hen ? Non je ne l'ai pas oublié, je suis juste venu pour chercher ma dernière paye. "_

_- " Cohen, je m'appelle Cohen ! Faites au moins l'effort de vous en souvenir à l'avenir… Votre dernière paie ? Elle ne doit pas être bien élevée, puisque vous n'avez travaillé que deux heures le mois dernier. Cela vaut-il vraiment le déplacement ? Surtout que nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, nous avons du travail. "_

_- " Je ne doute pas du fait que vous soyez un homme extrêmement occupé, et que je dérange. Cependant, je n'ai pas pour habitude de travailler gratuitement, surtout que je n'ai pas retrouvé de travail et que j'ai besoin de cet argent. "_

_Alexandre n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça pour vivre, il était bien assez riche. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire cadeau de son dernier salaire, aussi minime soit-il._

_- " Dans ce cas allez le chercher, votre salaire, et ne restez pas planté ici. "_

_Cohen s'intéressa de nouveau à Severus. _

_- " Quant à vous Mr… Au fait. Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom, vous êtes qui ?"_

_- " Severus Rogue. "_

_- " Vous travaillez bien ici, Mr Rogue ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu. "_

_- " A vrai dire non. "_

_- " Vous n'avez donc rien à faire ici, je vais vous demander de vous en aller. "_

_Severus n'avait pas trop le choix, il devait obéir et partir. Il aurait pu rester pour le tuer, mais pas devant un témoin. Il serait préférable de le faire ailleurs et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre devant le bâtiment que Mr Cohen quitte son lieux de travail, pour le suivre discrètement._

_- " Il est avec moi, s'exclama Alexandre, il m'accompagne. "_

_- " Vraiment ? Vous savez pourtant que vous n'avez pas le droit de venir avec quelqu'un extérieur à l'O.M.S. ? Votre ami ne peut pas rester ici, …. "_

_- " Moi non plus, oui je sais. D'ailleurs on s'en va, l'air est vraiment irrespirable ici. "_

_Alexandre attrapa Severus par les épaules, avant de se mettre en marche. _

_- " Je suis vraiment désolé, dit ce dernier, à cause de moi vous n'avez pas pu aller récupérer votre argent. "_

_- " Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, c'est déjà fait. La prochaine fois que vous auriez envie de me revoir ne venez plus ici, mais chez moi. J'habite au Manoir Salinger, il ne se trouve pas très loin de votre ancienne école Poudlard, vous ne devriez pas avoir du mal à le trouver. "_

_Une fois dehors, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour aller chacun de leur côté. Severus se sépara d'Alexandre à contrecœur, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ce n'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus le revoir, à présent il connaissait son nom de famille, son adresse._

_Conhen, tes heures sont comptées, tu ne sera plus bientôt de ce monde, et plus jamais tu ne parlera mal à mon Alexandre_. Il était plus déterminé que jamais, il se cacha près de la sortie et attendit patiemment que sa victime vienne d'elle-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

--

Severus pensait faire un retour victorieux lorsqu'il retourna prêt de ses frères d'armes, les Mangemorts. Ne les avait-il pas sauvés en faisant le sale travail ? Il était donc normal qu'il reçoive les félicitations, et même un peu plus. Cela ne se passa pas exactement de cette façon. Personne ne semblait vraiment se soucier de lui, même pas Adam qui l'avait envoyé en mission. Il s'était attendu à un peu plus d'enthousiasme de sa part, ou tout de moins de la curiosité. Vexé, il décida de prendre les devants et se dirigea vers son amant, dans le but de lui signaler sa présence.

- " Adam, cria-t-il, montrant ainsi sa colère. Je suis revenu. "

C'est à peine si Adam releva la tête pour le regarder.

- " Je t'ai vu arriver, je ne suis pas aveugle, ni sourd d'ailleurs. Tu n'es donc pas forcé de hurler…. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "

- " Voir notre seigneur Voldemort. "

- " Rien que ça. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu tiens tant à le voir ? "

- " J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. "

Si Adam et ses confrères ne jugeaient pas utile de le féliciter, peut-être que Voldemort le ferait, lui ?

- " Tu le verras bien assez tôt, la réunion va bientôt commencer. Et puis il sait déjà que tu as réussi ta mission."

- " Je viens tout juste de revenir, comment se fait-il qu'il soit déjà au courant ? "

- " Parce que je viens de l'en informer, et que ça fait longtemps que je le savais…. Mon pauvre Severus, tu croyais vraiment que je te faisais confiance ? Tu as été suivit tout au long de ta mission, et tu ne t'es aperçu de rien. Ce n'est vraiment pas digne de ton rang, mais bon je ne t'en veux pas trop, puisque finalement tu as bien fait ce que l'on attendait de toi. À l'avenir soit plus prudent, et surveille tes arrières, si bien sûr tu tiens à rester en vie."

Pas un seul instant, Severus ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été suivi. Cette idée lui fit froid dans le dos. Comment Adam avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Avait-il eu si peur qu'il échoue ? La vérité était tout autre, et bien plus terrifiante encore. Si Adam ne s'était pas vraiment réjoui du retour de son amant, c'est parce qu'il espérait en secret que celui meurt en même temps que sa proie. De cette façon, il se serait débarrassé de lui, sans devoir se salir les mains. Pourquoi vouloir une telle chose ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre son statut de bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, et encore au profil d'un homme aussi insignifiant que Severus. C'est aussi pour cette raison, qu'il avait pris soin de prévenir son maître, pour se donner à lui et à lui seul, tout le mérite et tous les honneurs dû à cette réussite. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

- " S'il te plait, excuse mon manque de vigilance. Cela ne se reproduira plus. "

- " Vaut mieux, en effet, surtout si tu veux te rendre utile. Sinon je me demandais, il embrasse mieux que moi ? "

- " De qui parles-tu ? "

- " Du blondinet que tu as osé embrasser bien sûr, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas t'en souvenir et dis-moi comment c'était. "

Severus aurait préféré ne pas parler de ça avec Adam. Ce n'est jamais facile d'avouer à son amant qu'on l'avait trompé en embrassant un autre que lui, ce le serait bien plus encore d'avouer qu'Alexandre embrassait mieux. Il s'en voulait de ne s'être rendu compte de rien. A présent il n'avait plus le choix, s'il voulait s'en sortir, il devait mentir.

- " Franchement, ce n'était pas terrible… Tu embrasses mieux que lui. "

- " Je n'en ai jamais vraiment douté. Tu devais sans doute passer par-là pour te rendre compte à quel point je suis parfait. A l'avenir ne fais plus ce genre de choses, tu m'as vraiment déçu. "

- " Je te promets de te rester fidèle. Ce n'était qu'un simple accident. "

- " Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris… Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'être fidèle….Tu as donc le droit de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, si tu en as tant envie que ça… Mais tu ne peux pas te lier avec quelqu'un d'extérieur. Ce blond est il un Mangemort lui aussi ? "

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son amant ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir embrassé un autre homme, il lui en voulait d'avoir créer des liens avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur groupe. Cela n'avait pas de sens, Adam aurait dû être jaloux, pourquoi ne l'était-il pas ?

- " Pas à ma connaissance. "

- " Tu vas donc arrêter de le voir, n'est ce pas ? "

- " C'est que… "

- " Tu préfères que j'en parle à notre maître ? Il ne le sait pas encore, pour le moment du moins. "

- " Non, ne lui dis rien. Je n'irai plus le revoir. "

Pour la première fois Adam sourit, il avait l'air content de lui. Il s'approcha de Severus et lui donna un baiser. Ce dernier se laissa faire mais n'en éprouva aucun plaisir et c'est là qu'il se rendit vraiment compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Sa promesse de ne plus revoir Alexandre, il ne la tiendrait pas, il le ferait juste dans des endroits un peu plus discrets et il surveillerait bien ses arrières. De cette façon, personne, et surtout pas Adam, n'en saurait quelque chose.

--

Severus se rendit rapidement compte qu'être un Mangemort, tout en conservant un travail à horaire fixe, n'était pas si évident que ça. Surtout qu'il avait de plus en plus de missions à accomplir. Et il les réalisait sans se poser la moindre question, ce qu'il faisait c'était pour le bien de tous. Aucun doute là dessus. Il était tellement conditionné, son cerveau lavé tant de fois, qu'il était bien incapable de se rendre compte de ses faits et gestes et de faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Il se sentait un peu comme son héros, Magic Man, avec sa double vie. D'un autre coté, il était un respectable employé du ministère de la magie, et de l'autre il était un " justicier "capuchonné. Que tout ça était enivrant, cela mettait un peu de piquant dans une vie morne et sans véritable intérêt_. _

Chaque semaine, il recevait de la part de son employeur des beuglantes, il faut dire qu'il n'était plus vraiment assidu, arrivant souvent en retard, et des fois n'allant pas du tout au travail. Il ne tint pas vraiment compte de ces avertissements, sa mission en tant que Mangemort devant passer avant tout.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, et un jour il reçut sa lettre de licenciement.

Le côté positif était qu'il avait bien plus de temps que n'importe quel autre Mangemort, le négatif était qu'il n'avait plus aucune source de revenu, et ça c'est assez embêtant, que ce soit pour se nourrir, et se loger.

Adam eut l'extrême gentillesse de le garder chez lui, et même de subvenir à tous ses besoins. Cela n'était pas vraiment désintéressé de sa part, en échange, il demanda à Severus de faire toutes ses missions, de cette façon, lui ne manquerait jamais une seule journée de travail, et en plus il serait toujours bien vu de la part de Voldemort. Mieux encore il était cité comme le Mangemort du mois à chaque fin de mois, puisqu'il était le seul à réussir à combiner parfaitement ses deux travails.

A suivre chapitre 6, plus que tout au monde, à ne pas manquer.

_merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre et qui continu à lire cette fic malgré ma lenteur de publication._


End file.
